Pearl Girl
by CatEye360
Summary: "Tenten," he said, "do you know what tampons are?" He held up a box of Tampax. Gai sensei. Tenten. Little moments in the life of a growing kunoichi. Humor fic!


**Pearl Girl**

**A/N: **Because I love Team Gai, and because I think that Gai sensei is a scary perceptive person. Usually the people who seem the loudest and most obnoxious are covering for something and in Gai sensei's case, I think it's all a front to make people deliberately underestimate him before he opens a can of whoop ass on them. Chyea! *pumps fist enthusiastically*

Anyway! A fluffy snippet of some Team Gai magic! As you can see, I wrote this story while having that "pearl girl" slogan song playing in my head over, and over, and over…

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine, but they should be. Maybe for Christmas.

The first time Tenten had gotten her period, it was on a mission outside of Konoha. She had awkwardly shuffled out of the inn bathroom, mumbled something about ducking outside to the store and gingerly minced out of the room. Gai noticed the carefully wrapped brown paper parcel she took with her into the bathroom, but decided not to trumpet about his lovely kunoichi coming into bloom. He was a subtle man, after all. He did however, buy her a cake on their return to Konoha, and having forgotten about his decision to be subtle, bellowed "congratulations on becoming a woman, Tenten! May you celebrate the miraculous wonders that is a woman and her body!" Lee and Neji couldn't have leaped away faster from her, Neji's byakugen slightly throbbing in alarm. Tenten just gingerly took the cake from her well meaning sensei, keeping her head down so that the passerbys of Konoha's busiest street wouldn't recognize her. As if.

The second time Tenten got her period was during a particularly intense week of training – the chuunin exams were less than a month away and Gai wasn't going to take any chances this time. His usually chipper kunoichi slowly shuffled onto the field, sidestepped her teammates' spar and sidled up to him, whispering that she needed a break today because she wasn't feeling very well. Gai didn't want to embarrass his delicate flower so he nodded and set her up with weapons throwing for the day, which she completely wimped out on. If Lee and Neji noticed a mild note of displeasure on their usually hyperactively cheerful sensei's face that day, they didn't mention it. They did however, give Tenten a lot of crap for moving about like an old lady, carefully mincing and halfheartedly jogging instead of flat out running like the rest of them.

The third time Tenten showed up to practice with her period, Gai was ready for her. Coughing meaningfully in the manner he used when he was about to impart some wisdom to his adoring students, Gai gently asked Tenten if he could have a word with her before turning and heading into a more private area in the forest. Tenten trustingly trailed after him, pondering what crazy speech he was going to make. When they were a reasonable distance off from the boys, Gai turned to her and solemnly handed her a bottle of ibuprofen. Tenten just eyeballed it curiously in her hand, but didn't say anything.

"Tenten, do you trust that I want you to be the strongest, fastest, deadliest and overall best kunoichi you can ever be?" he asked his lovely flower of a pupil.

Tenten's eyes took on an eager gleam she got whenever she faced new opponents, "absolutely sensei!"

Gai nodded. "Good. Then you will understand that what I'm about to impart to you is not meant to mar your delicate purity, but to help you overcome some obstacles - _both external and internal - _ that may come your way." He carefully studied the young girl's face for any sign of embarrassment and saw none. She was looking at him rather blankly. Gai understood then, the course of action he had to take.

"Tenten!" he smiled, "do you know what tampons are?" He held up a box of Tampax.

**A/N: **xD Gai sensei! I need to stop writing fics so late at night, I always see horrendous errors the next day. Sheesh.

But given that Tenten is an orphan, she's probably had no one to teach her how biology works. It is up to Gai sensei to show her the way, however awkward and embarrassing it may be. I gave up on pads when I played soccer – it was hell trying to run and fearing that all that blood would slosh everywhereeeeee. Hence, my gross inspiration – kunoichi totally use tampons.


End file.
